


Gift Exchange

by aesmelt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Tender Sex, Tenderness, angst if you squint, kind of, mainly crowley, they're more just really dumb and missed some signals over the past 6000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmelt/pseuds/aesmelt
Summary: Crowley had stopped by to bring a present for Aziraphale, and got one in return he had not expected





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY before this really kicks off, i haven't written anything in about 4 years and i don't have a beta reader cause i am,,, anxious. This is just for fun so uhh sorry about any misspellings or anything but i really tried to clean it up as best I could.

The familiar chime of the book shop bell sounded off as one, once locked (now relocked), door swung shut. Crowley had brought a gift for the angel running the soho bookshop. After the apocalypse that wasn't Aziraphale had been a bit down about not quite getting the recognition both he and Crowley deserved for stopping that whole mess. Crowley didn't mind as much but he could tell it was bugging the angel, even if he'd never say anything.

So, rare port in hand he had headed straight to the book shop. Human holidays weren't really his thing, neither was waiting, and he wanted to see the other man's reaction as fast as possible. He himself hadn't seen this port in at least 200 years! He had planned to meet Aziraphale at St Jame’s Park but the angel hasn't answered his calls, so he rushed over to the shop impatient as he was.

The smile he'd tried to hide walking in faltered as he took in the shop. It was darker than usual, dim light only soaking up a few spots. His brow furrowed lightly as he stepped deeper in. He wanted to reach out his aura to find the other man but thought better of it. He was probably only being paranoid because of the whole... Shop burning down only about eight months prior. He was sure to fine Aziraphale curled up in a sleepy corning with those stupid reading glasses he didn't need, a cup of coco and that would be that! No issues or discorporation involved.

When he didn't find the ethereal being in any of his usual reading spots, his search became a little more panicked, saunter now having fire behind the steps as he slammed around the bookshop with a little more force than needed in his search. He reached the back out of breath he didn't need and looked up the curved wooden stairs. The last place he needed to look was the flat above the shop. He'd never really been up there, only once or twice since everything had gone down (or rather, hadn’t gone down that is) and before that none at all.

His brow furrowed so tight it hid with his eyes behind his glasses. His physical heart was pounding painfully at his ribs by now. A million thoughts ran through his head as he took the stairs two at a time. Was his angel okay? Was his angel even here? Where would he have gone? How would he even start to look for him? The port was long forgotten on the front desk as he climbed higher and higher up the staircase.

He swung open the flats door ignoring the lock completely this time and felt his tense muscles calm, a sigh escaped his lips he didn't know he was holding. The angel’s energy washed over him like a warm tied or soft blanket. (Somewhere between with more of a television static feeling maybe?) He shook his head of any silly dark thought he may have had. His angel was fine, probably just napping like Crowley had recommend he try doing.

Now that thought made the demons heart swell. With what he wasn't sure. Pride? Joy? Maybe even lo- okay that was enough of that. With annoyance now in his swaggered instead of anxiety he made his way down the hall, far from his good mood now that he'd just been worried out of his mind.

Making his way to the farthest door he swung it open without knocking. He wasn't thinking about politeness at this point, you see. Crowley was quite frustrated and had just gone through about 20 human emotions rapid fire, not good for the vessel or the occult being occupying it I'm afraid.

"Angel I've been looking everywhere for you, what are you-." The words died in his throat as his mouth went dry. Yet another emotional switch, it seemed, had just occurred.

Aziraphale sat on the bed, up right and proper as he always was. But what he was wearing was not something Crowley thought he'd ever see him in in a million years, a million centuries even would be too short of a time before he even thought he’d see what sat before him.

"Oh! Hello there dearest!" Aziraphale said casually as he fiddled with the stockings. "I was wondering what took you so long, though I suppose this is the last place you would have check, isn't it?"

The only thing that gave away there was anything abnormal about this situation was Crowley's silence and Aziraphales slightly pinker than usual cheeks. The angel wore white thigh high stockings, a beautiful cream silk corset (clearly made with the intention of being a bra more so than a cincher) and underwear to match, all finished with beautiful lace detailing. Crowley's hand, shaking ever so slightly, reached up to slide his shaded off. He wanted so desperately to fully take in the other being with his eyes. He wanted to drown in the vision before him.

"Angel..." He said thickly after a long moment, wide snake eyes looking up and down the others body. When his eyes finally locked with blondes, he lost it completely. Faster than he should have been able to he was in front of him. He wanted, no, needed to touch him. His body soul and mind ached to reach out to the man now directly in front of him. His vessel shaking with the inhuman amount of want coursing through Crowley. The love and admiration filling him to the brim made him fall to his knees, in the same way a guilty sinner would to pray.

"Angel, angel please." He begged, his hands gripping the sheets next to Aziraphales warm body so tight he's scared he'll rip them. Hands so close to what he needs, yet just out of his reach.

"Crowley..." The redhead hadn't realized he'd looked down till a soft hand and softer voice is forcing him to look back up, meeting the angel’s eyes. He feels like he's going to cry and the whining sound that comes out of the back of his throat doesn't help. Looking into those deep blue eyes only makes the tears feel stronger to come, so he shuts his eyes as he begins to desperately nuzzles into the warmth of the hand on his cheek.

"Oh Crowley, please don't weep. I thought, well, I don't know what I thought. I am sorry if I've upset you now dear." Aziraphales voice brings Crowley back to the present. His eyes fluttered open, only slightly wet.

"Angel, I'm the only one who should be apologizing here. You look so beautiful but I-" He falters. "I don't want to assume, I don't want to go to fast for you. And this? I'm barely able to hold myself back when I'm around you normally, do you have any idea what this is doing to me?" The last words come out more as a growl as he bites his lower lip to try to silence the rambling he knows is not his style (at least not sober), but the touch and the scent and the overwhelming feelings have drowned him in the moment of any cool facade he may have held. Like being drunk but better.

The needing, the wanting, the yearning of all those centuries of feel are coming to the brim of his heart and it's all over flowing. Slipping out of him every emotion he's tried to hold back. It's all getting a bit much for him. His vision feels like its swimming and his brain feels fuzzy around the edges, or maybe it’s the other way around he can’t tell anymore.

"Oh Crowley, my dear, my love…” The thumb on his cheek moves in a calming way, Crowley can feel his body absolutely trembles when Aziraphale calls him his love. Another hand joins the one on his face, holding him still there and the fallen angel nuzzles more comfortably into the feeling with a purr he can’t hold back. “Look at me, please dear.”

“I want you.” Crowley's almost sleepy, watery eyes go wide, than screw shut tightly. He sits up on his knees where he’d fallen with a hiss, face now much closer to his angels.

“Say it again.” He opened his eyes slightly, still looking almost pained “Please…” he adds quickly. Aziraphale smiles softly, his eyes lidding with an emotion Crolwey has never seen on the others face, his brain much too overwhelmed to even begin to place.

“I want you, Crolwey. More than anything.” And their lips meet. The fallen can’t hold back a moan that Aziraphale quickly, hungrily, swallows up. Crowley never understood, before this moment why kissing was such a common thing. Slamming mouths together? Running tongues over one another? It sounded much too wet and all around gross to the demon, that is, until he kissed Aziraphale.

The angel’s mouth against his was more intoxicating than any alcohol that had ever passed his lips. He greedily lapped at it, wanting more, wanting to taste every inch he’d been denied so long. Someone, it’d been so long. The pressure of arms around his neck and the hooking of legs around his thighs make his mind come down a bit.  
Aziraphales touch had always been so rare but so grounding for the demon. The angels loving energy seeping into his skin even though his layers of clothes. He gripped the sheets tighter not wanting to pull away but doing so any way. Sharing hottie breaths between the two that neither needed but were nonetheless appreciating the new sensation. Crowley leaned in, leading gentle kisses along the others face.

“How… How far can I go angel? How much do you want of me?” He asked his questions whispering into the angel’s skin, making the blondes body shiver ever so slightly, stoking the fire in Crowley’s belly. Aziraphale gave a soft sigh as he shifted his head back showing his neck off fully to the demon above him.

“As far as you’d like, darling.” He did that face he only did when he’d done something slightly mischievous but good natured, the one where his eyebrows rose and fell back down slightly and his smile was slightly sharper. He gave a small huff that may have been a laugh at the second question. “Do you need to ask that? I think my words and my effort are as much proof as you need.”

Crowley felt his brows raise as one of his hands slithered to the front of the angel’s lacy underthings. The hiss the angel made was worth it and Crowley couldn’t hold back the grin against the others neck as he buried his face there. Not wanting his cheeks to betray his cool persona he’d just got a hold of once more.

“My, my, my and what an effort it is angel.” His hand palmed softly, much more softly than Aziraphale thought possible, through the silky fabric as he sucked and kissed just as tenderly on the man's neck. His teeth coming out to graze at the more sensitive flesh only when he would press slightly harder on the firm length below his hand.  
One of the angels hand, moved from its place gripping Crowley's shirt, had pressed over his mouth to try to keep the desperate sounds in. It was failing at its job. Crowley’s forked tongue tasted every inch of his lovers neck. Savoring each patch of skin like it held all the answers to every question he’d ever asked. Every whine or temperate sound Aziraphale made above him was better than any celestial harmony that had ever come to exist. Now this was divine.

“My, my dear I don’t mean to rush you but-.” His voice cut into a high moan he wasn't able to hide as Crolwey bite down on the connecting line where Aziraphales neck met his shoulder. It felt heavenly but it wasn't nearly enough, especially now that the hand that at least gave some relief had moved to lay against his corseted stomach.

“6000 years angel… 6000 and I never thought I’d get to hold you or kiss you, let alone ravish you like this.” Crowley heard the hiss in his own voice and felt himself freeze. The sharp breath the angel below him drew in response only made his resolve weakened. The rest of his rant running out of his head. He sat back looking into the angels face and sow such pain in his eyes he wanted to take the words back. Before he could he felt lips pepper against his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his neck, everywhere they could reach. Hands running through his hair and over his skin desperately.

“Oh love, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Crowley's confusion wore off as he pulled the angle back by his shoulder to search the others face. “It must’ve, I tried to show you, though I do not blame you for not seeing it, but… It must have been so hard for you. To think I did not hold the same wants you held, to not know how much I ached for you. Oh Crowley, I love you so.”

The words were like a bomb dropping in his chest, the fire from his belly spread all over. Growing strongest in his heart. The words he’d never even allowed himself to even think were laid out bare before him. “I love you so” it rang in his head like a shot and torn him down, building him back up in the same breath. How could he have not seen it? He felt blind, like he was given sight only for the first time now and all the colors and lights and textures of this new world where Aziraphale loved him threatened to destroy him from the inside out.

Crowley had not realized he was crying till he felt desperate kisses on his cheeks under where the water had sprang from. He brought his hand up to his loves face, to comfort and to meet his eyes, finding he too was weeping. His angel was weeping for him? Because of him? He wasn't sure but it made his heart ache nonetheless.

“Angel, angel it’s not your fault. I love you, I love you more than anything in existence. You are my everything, I mean it, you are everything to me.” Their lips met in kisses that were harder now, pushing away the years of pain that had been brought up and bring to light feelings that had always been there. There but never allowed to be shown. Crowley moved back down to Aziraphales neck with even more passion than before. Biting and sucking into the already slightly pink skin there, marking him openly. He heard the shift in his loves cries from sorrowful to pure bliss.

With his cheeks still wetted he moved down the others chest, palming at the soft flesh there as he heard a surprised “Oh!” from the man above him, he chuckled weakly. The demon hummed, laying his head against the angel’s chest and gazed up at him lovingly.

“Crowley, we don’t have to… If you don’t want this now we can always...” Aziraphale sounded very much like he wanted to continue now, but was holding back, unsure of his lover’s statues as he ran his hands though the demons red locks.

“I was about to ask, love, would you still want me? Even though I’ve made a mess of this good moment, could I still touch you like this? Would you still have me?” Aziraphales face lit up at the new term of endearment, heart beating harder than Crowley had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

“Crowley, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Crowley wanted to laugh at that but held his tongue. “I want you only if you want me… Only if you’re alright to, um, continue.”  
Crowley couldn't contain his chuckle at that. The angel’s cheeks puffed as he made an almost scandalized noise as the chuckling only ensued.

“This is nothing to laugh about Crowley!” He didn’t nearly sound as mad as he was acting, and the cute pout to boot only made Crowley fully cackle (he did not giggle) at the others intense response.

“Sorry angel, you’re just so kind it’s almost comical.” The pinch to his ear made him reconsider his words. “UGH, hey i’m sorry alright? Let go already!” His laugh softened as he looked into the love of his life's eyes. Aziraphales kind eyes showed no real hint of anger, but definitely a light of amusement and Ah, that’s what he sow before but couldn’t place. It’s love.

“I meant what I said angel. We’ve waited long enough as it is, haven’t we?” The soft smiles they gave one another were enough of an answer as it was, but Aziraphle still spoke up anyway.

“Yes, I believe we have.” His hand moved from the fiery locks to tenderly stroke the sharp cheekbones of Crowley’s face before sharing one last quick, but oh so gentle kiss.

“Right, than I think we should get back where we left off then, eh?” Crowley's voice was all warmth as he leaned his head back and laid kisses down Aziraphales soft chest once more. Making his way to the more sensitive parts of his pec. The angel couldn’t stop his legs from tightening around the demon giving him so much.

“O-oh Crowley, dear, your tongue-.” He couldn’t even get the thought out before his mind drowned in the sudden resurgence of pleasure he felt. Crowley felt himself moan into the others desire, the heat that had been put on the back burner reignited in his gut now matched with the forest fire still raging in his heart. His mouth fully closed around the now hard nub as his hand palmed openly at the other side. Fingers mimicking his mouth as best they could as the angel above him now moaned more openly. Those sounds made the fallen angel double his efforts.

Sound now unbuffered from his ears he switched nipples, kisses gently across the soft blond locks that melted into the angels skin and took the other, slightly more neglected nub between his lips. Crowley could feel Aziraphales hips bucked up into him as he gave a particularly hard suck and oh sweet someone that felt good.

“Angel, do that again.” He whined, he couldn’t pretend it wasn't needy. He let out a shameless sound as his angel did as was requested of him.

“Dear, oh love please, ah, anything to hear you make those sweet noises again.” And Crowley thought he was shameless before, he openly, still fully clothed, rutted against his loves barely covered erection. Making almost choked noises that if they were heard in some other context may have been thought to be from pain instead of overwhelming pleasures.

“Aziraphale, oh, Aziraphale!” He called out, burying his face into his lover’s neck as he focused his hips to halt, moan morphing into a growl at the sudden stop of pleasure. He didn’t want to be spent like this though, he needed to slow down. He took deep focused breaths as he calmed his hammering heart. He could feel his lover do the same under him and wondered, briefly, if he had also been just as dangerously close.

He didn’t give it too much more thought as he let his body fully slink down to rest on his knees. His mouth back to pressing into the angel’s skin. Slowly he undid the busks of the corset, kissing down the gentle rolls of his lovers stomach as he did so. Aziraphale squirmed under his touch, overwhelmed and yet not enough all at the same time. As Crowley got closer and closer to his goal the angels' eyes widened.

“Oh… Oh dear.” His hands took residence where Crowley’s had lain what felt like hours ago. The spots were still warm so it couldn’t have been as long as it felt and it gave the angel comfort as his insides knotted up and his breath grew heavy at the idea that Crowley was… The he might…

The corset was left to drop off Aziraphales body as Crowley’s head moved to nuzzle into the softness of the exposed thigh just above the lace of the stocking. Leaving feather light kisses. He loved the way his angels whole body trembled just from his lips there, what Crowley had found to be, his most sensitive skin. Crowley hummed his approval as he stared open mouth kissing, even sucking at the soft warm flesh, which made the angel above him absolutely keen.

“Crowley, I- Oh Lo- I need, please- I can’t- I need, ah, something.” His voice shook and his moans cut him off time and time again, till his voice smoothed out enough to get out a final. “I need you.” And Crowley hissed.

He pulled back his head from the angel’s thigh and gave it an ‘I’ll get back to you’ look before turning his attention towards the strain in Aziraphales panties. He wetted his lips, looking up to his lovers face once more before fully miracling the garment away, not wanting to waste any more time from seeing his lover’s true want. He should have burned them for the sight they kept from him.

Aziraphale was perfect, so thick and waiting for him. His head gently leaking as it twitched from the sudden cool air enveloping it instead of the silk that had once been there. Crowley looked up once more to his angel, laying his head on the upper left thigh. So close he was just barely on his hip, nose almost resting in the hair leading down to Aziraphales cock. The fallen angel’s right hand slid slowly, teasingly up the blondes opposing inner thigh till it reached it goal.

“You’re gorgeous angel.” With a groan to punctuate his lust and his hand now beginning to stroke up and down the length a few times, if only to truly feel it in his hands. Aziraphales loud noise of longing with his head starting to fall back and his legs spreading wider, trying to physically give himself fully to Crowley’s will, almost made the fallen lose himself.

“D-Don’t say such things to me now dearest or I’m not sure I’ll, oh, last as long as will please you.” The shake, the absolute breaking of his lovers voice made a whine leak out of Crolwey’s own throat as he tried to calm his own already growing peak.

“If you wanted me to blow you all you had to do was ask, you know?” He couldn't help himself a quick quip before leaving trails of kisses to the waiting length. With one final kiss to the head he opens his mouth wide (if he were truly human his jaw would be dislocated by the size he held it open, being a snake did have its perks) and took the warm into him.

Any remark Azirapahle was about to make on the demons rude phrasing fail to come to his mind as he was suddenly buried to the hilt in Crolwey’s warm mouth. His hands found purchase in the red locks once more, he’s sure he’s holding on a little too tightly but the feeling only makes vibrations coil around his length.

“Oh Crowley! My love! Oh heavens yes, just like that.” Aziraphale babbles through his moans, mind fuzzy. The slow but hard pace the demon sets has him seeing stars but keeps him enough down to earth to draw out the transaction. His tongue swirls or pushes in just the right way and Aziraphle feels glad he’s sitting, he’s not sure he’d ever be able to handle what his lover is giving him standing up, even with a wall to help him. His thighs quake and his nails bluntly scrape at the scalp of the occult being around him.

Crowley is enjoying this too much, he knows, but he can’t help it. With his nose buried in golden white curls and his throat so full and his tongue having such a perfect weight on it he’s lost in Aziraphale. He’s glad he doesn't need to breathe because he never wants to be without this feeling. His own want twitches, neglecting in his trousers but close to losing it completely, untouched. That thought alone makes him groan around the length and double his efforts around his angel.

“My- Crowley” He chokes as said demon picks up the steady pace he’s made, suddenly sloppy, frantic and perfect. “Just like that! Yes, oh lord, Please, I’m close, please!” Aziraphale has no idea what he’s saying at this point. Lost in the desire of his lover's mouth. His hips buck into it more than he wants them too but he can’t hold back. It’s too much, he’s so close.

Crowley snakes one of the hands, the one that had originally been pressed on the inside of his angel’s thighs to rub small circles into the soft flesh there, to reach for a hand lost in his hair. Aziraphale gets the hint even in his blissed out state and quick snatches the hand into a death grip with his own. Crowley's eyes, pupils blown, look up to Azirphale. His eyes beg him, full of nothing but love and want. They try to convey so much to their lover and pure passion mixing with the feeling of holding Crowley’s hand so innocently well he wrecks him so thoroughly pushes Aziraphale over the edgy.

The cry Aziraphale releases as he lets go completely is nothing less of angelic, pouring down the demons throat as he greedily drinks every drop up, making his body seizes and clenches up. He goes rigid, than completely falls apart. Only shivering, maybe whimpering slightly, as Crowley moans around him, working him though his overstimulated state.

When the fallen angel finally pulls off with a lewd pop, Aziraphale crashes himself desperately into the others mouth, pulling him up and on top of him, fully on the bed now. Crowley’s voice is shot but he gives crinkly low laughs between hottie kisses he can barely get out of. The angels hands begin to work open his shirt buttons and Crowley is fully doubled over now, forcing Aziraphale to stop their snogging.

“What is so funny, fiend.” The angel huffs out as he sits up slightly to look down at his lover. He takes a moment to collect himself, whipping his eyes of tears as he looks up at the blonde. His eyes are so unguarded it makes the angel blush. Almost shy like he’s not allowed or worthy to see Crowley like this.

“If you’re trying to get me off angel, that's already taken care of.” He says thickly, making sure to draw out certain words hoping his lover gets the hint. He does, as his brows raise and all frustration leaves his face.

“You… But I hadn’t even gotten to touch you yet!” Aziraphale blushed at the thought that Crowley had enjoyed himself that much, but pouts knowing he won’t get to please him in the same way, not at this moment at least. Crowley laughed at that, grabbing the angel and pulling him back down to him.

“Don’t worry about that now” He waves his hand casually, miracling away the mess. “I’m sure you’ll get opportunities to hmm pay me back later?” The cheeky tone has the blonde laughing lightly himself. He slaps the redhead’s chest where he’d gotten the button up only half open.

“Oh, you are a wily advisory. How could I say no to such a lovely temptation?” They push their foreheads together as they laugh. They laugh and kiss and cling to one another. Words not needed as they enjoyed one another's bodies just close to them. They’d waited long enough for this, they deserved it.  
They let themselves just enjoy this. This moment, everything about it and everything that came from it. One another wrapped around each other, pulling under the tartan sheets (“Tartan, really angel?”).

It’s enough. It’s more than enough as it were. Curled up with him, miracling into more comfortable clothing as they stayed in bed, just holding onto their lover and eventually, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be working on a part 2 for this 👀 lmk if you'd like to see that and thank you sm for reading to the end!!


End file.
